1. Field of the Invention
Certain disclosed embodiments relate to intraocular lenses and, more particularly, to intraocular lenses that alter their refractive power in response to action of the ciliary muscle of the eye.
2. Description of the Related Art
The vast majority of cataract operations involve the implantation of an artificial lens following cataract removal. Typically these lenses have a fixed focal length or, in the case of bifocal or multifocal lenses, have several different fixed focal lengths. Such fixed focal-length lenses lack the ability of the natural lens to dynamically change the refractive power of the eye. Certain embodiments of the intraocular lens disclosed herein provide an accommodating lens system which alters its refractive power in response to action of the ciliary muscle, thereby allowing the lens system to bring into focus on the retina images of objects that are both near and far from the eye.